A Hoppy Easter
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It's Easter, and Mickey and Minnie throw an Easter party and invite their friends over to join the fun. They spend the holiday together, and have a grand time.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney.

Author's Note: Welcome to my 15th fic. (14th Disney fic with one Kingdom Hearts fic). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my idea of ages. This is a little Easter story I decided to do. So the holiday is the setting. And the title is a take on happy. A Hoppy Easter, A Happy Easter. I hope that clears that up. And don't worry about my other story. I still want to finish it. I just wanted to put this one up beforehand. I hope you enjoy it. Review if you like. No flames.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A HOPPY EASTER

It was a beautiful Easter Sunday. It was early morning on Sunday, April 12, and Mickey Mouse was on his way over to his girlfriend's house. He was dressed in his Sunday best. A white dress shirt with a black tie, and a pair of light-blue dress pants, along with black dress shoes was his attire. He was driving over to her house in his pickup. And in the passenger seat next to him was a little surprise for his love.

Minnie Mouse was eagerly waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She was also wearing her Sunday best. A white and light-blue dress. The top of the dress was white, while the skirt of the dress was light-blue. Her hair bow and a pair of light-blue pumps completed her attire. She also had something sitting on her coffee table for her love.

Mickey pulled up to Minnie's house and got out, adjusting his tie, and getting the little surprise from the seat. Minnie heard the door of Mickey's truck close, and ran to her window to look out. Seeing that he arrived, she adjusted her ribbon and tugged at the bottom of her dress, straightening out any wrinkles, and made sure she had her gift ready for him. Soon, he stepped onto her porch, toting the gift behind his back, and knocked on her door. She opened the door and instantly met his smile with her own.

"Hi, Mickey!" she beamed happily. She immediately saw his outfit and thought he looked very handsome, dashing and cute.

"Hi, Minnie!" he smiled cheerfully. He also seen her wardrobe and thought she looked very beautiful, ravishing and cute. "Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter, sweetie!" Minnie stepped out onto the porch, took his hand into hers and kissed him on his cheek. As she pulled back, she noticed something behind him. "What's behind your back?"

"Oh, just a little Easter present for you," he grinned.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Mickey."

"I wanted to. Now close your eyes." Minnie did as she was told and closed her eyes. Mickey pulled the gift from behind him and held it up. "Okay. Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and gasped as a broad smile came to her face.

"Oh, Mickey!" she gushed. In his hands was a white, stuffed rabbit with a pink belly and a pink ribbon around it's neck that read HAPPY EASTER in yellow. She picked it up and hugged it. "Oh, Mickey, I love it!" Mickey smiled warmly as he watched her hug the little rabbit like a little girl holding a favorite doll.

"Happy Easter, kiddo." She finished hugging the rabbit, then lunged at him as she threw her arms around him and hugged him next.

"Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"You're welcome." Minnie pulled back and kissed Mickey on his lips, then pulled back and looked up at him.

"You know, this little rabbit is cute, but you're much cuter and much more cuddly," she smiled warmly.

"I beg to differ. You're a lot more cuddly and much more cuter," he smiled.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." Both mice chuckled.

"I have something for you, too."

"You do?" She nodded with a sly smile.

"Uh-huh. But you have to close your eyes."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Minnie."

"I wanted to. Besides, you got me this little rabbit. It's only fair that I give you something, too. Now close your eyes." Mickey followed her order and closed his eyes. She giggled and took his hand, leading him into her living room and over to the couch. She let go of his hand and picked up her gift to him. "Okay. Open your eyes." He opened his eyes to see her holding a stuffed, brown rabbit with a white belly, and a blue ribbon around it's neck that read HAPPY EASTER in white.

"Aw, that's cute," he smiled. He then picked it up and chuckled as he looked at it. "I love it, Minnie." Minnie smiled warmly as she watched him hold the little rabbit.

"Happy Easter, sweetheart." He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug.

"You're welcome." Mickey pulled back and kissed Minnie on her lips, then pulled back and looked down at her.

"This rabbit could never be as cute or as cuddly as you are."

"Oh, Mickey," she purred, then leaned up and touched her nose to his. "You're cuter and cuddlier."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." They both chuckled, then pulled back and set their rabbits on the coffee table.

"You ready for the Easter party later this evening?" Mickey asked.

"You betcha!" Minnie replied excitedly. "I'm looking very forward to it. I can hardly wait to start the Easter egg hunt. I'm egg-static!" she giggled, making him chuckle as well.

"Me, too. I'm egg-cited!" he chuckled, making her chuckled too. "I can hardly wait to be able to eat a few eggs." She giggled as she thought of something.

"If Goofy and Donald doesn't beat you to them first." He also chuckled at that thought.

"Those two and food are something else..."

"Don't worry. I'll keep a few eggs for you to eat that will be just for you," Minnie smiled.

"You don't have to do that," Mickey said.

"I don't mind. I want to. Besides, I'd like for you and I to eat a couple of eggs together later," she reassured.

"That's another thing I'm looking forward to."

"Me, too." She leaned up and gave him a peck on his nose. Then she remembered something. "Oh! Whaddaya think of my outfit for the party?" She twirled around once in front of him, the skirt of the dress twirling around, seeming to glide across the air.

"You look great, Minnie," Mickey replied with a warm smile. "Like a picture of Spring." Minnie giggled, blushed a little and smiled shyly but appreciatively and affectionately.

"Oh, Mickey. Thank you."

"How do ya like my outfit for this evening?" He held his arms out a little.

"You look wonderful, Mickey," Minnie answered with a warm smile. "You look like a picture of Spring, too." Mickey blushed a little but smiled.

"Thanks, Minnie." Minnie noticed that his tie wasn't completely straight.

"Here, let me fix your tie." She stepped close and began to adjust his tie. "There you go." She gave him a playful peck on his lips, giggled, then stepped back a couple of steps and nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." She looked at his clothes, then at hers and giggled as she realized something else.

"Look at us! We match!" Mickey looked down at his attire and then at hers and realized that she was right. Their outfits mostly consisted of the same color.

"Well, would ya look at that," he chuckled. "We're like two peas in a pod."

"Or two eggs in a basket," she chuckled. They both shared a little laugh together. "I'm also looking forward to decorating for the party and painting the eggs together," she said with a smile.

"Me, too. I just hope this party goes well," he replied. She took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'm sure this party will be fine," she smiled comfortingly. He smiled at her words of comfort. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, then pulled back and smiled a tender smile. "The last Easter party we had went well, didn't it?"

"Yeah... Apart from Pete making the clubhouse float away, and us having to track down all the pieces," he said with a light grin.

"Yes, but we got the clubhouse back, right? And once we did, we did have a wonderful party, didn't we?" she said.

"Yeah, we did. It was a good party."

"Well, see? Don't worry, Mickey. Whatever happens, we'll face it together just like we did with the clubhouse incident."

"Yeah, you're right." Mickey then slipped his arms around Minnie's petite waist and pulled her slender body against his. "Thanks, Min," he smiled. Minnie smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the front of her body against his.

"You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime," she smiled. They each leaned close and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, Minnie's leg rising behind her as she leaned onto him. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and their smiles and eyes met.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you," she smiled, then touched her nose to his. "So much." She pulled back and their chocolate brown eyes met again.

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm ready," she replied. He then took her hand.

"Then let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, then they both walked out, got into his truck and drove to church for the Easter service. After church was over with, they headed back to Minnie's to get the eggs, which they boiled the night before. They put the eggs into his truck, and walked back into her home so she could lock the door.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet! I can hardly wait," she replied eagerly.

"Great. Then let's go." He held his hand up to her. "M'lady. Your chariot awaits you," he said with a coy smile. She chuckled, then took his hand.

"Why, thank you, sir," she smiled coyly. Mickey and Minnie walked hand-in-hand out to his truck, where he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks, sweetie," she smiled sweetly, then gave him a kiss on his cheek and climbed inside and sat in the center of the seat.

"You're welcome, doll," he smiled, then got inside and started the engine.

"Happy Easter, Mickey," Minnie uttered, nuzzling her side against his.

"Happy Easter, Minnie," Mickey murmured back, then wrapped his right arm around her.

Mickey and Minnie drove over to Mickey's house and began to decorate together for the Easter party. They put up some banners in the backyard that read HAPPY EASTER, along with some streamers and few other Easter decorations. Both had a grand time decorating together. Once they finished decorating, they each took a break as they each sat together at the picnic table. As they sat side-by-side, with one arm around each other, Mickey turned and looked at Minnie sitting next to him. He smiled. It there were ever a picture of loveliness, it was her. She turned and looked at him, and instantly smiled back. She then felt something around her hips and looked down to see his tail wrapped around her. She looked back up and smiled at him as she too wrapped her tail around his hips. She leaned into him and nestled her side against his as she sighed happily and contently.

"I love you, Mickey," she murmured as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he whispered as he rubbed her side. She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him with a loving and fond smile. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. She pulled back and met his smile with her own as they stared into each others eyes. Minnie was the first to break the silence.

"How about we start painting the eggs?"

"Alright. But let's be careful not to get dye on our clothes."

"Right. And let's try not to get any dye on _us_, either." The young mice chuckled together. Then Mickey stood up and offered Minnie his hand. She smiled at him as she took his hand and stood up in front of him. "How about we paint them out here? It's such a beautiful day," she suggested hopefully.

"I was thinking the same thing," he smiled.

"Great minds and hearts think alike, you know," she smiled.

"Are you telepathic or something?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she replied simply. "I just know you inside and out."

"Okay..." He closed his eyes. "Then what am I thinking?" Minnie grinned as she got an idea. She giggled as she leaned close and gave him a peck on his lips. He opened his eyes and grinned. "You are good." She chuckled.

"Told ya." Then she closed her eyes. "What am I thinking?" He grinned as he got an idea. He leaned close and pecked her on her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're good, too."

"Great minds and hearts think alike," he smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," she smiled. Then they took each others hands, leaned close and touched their noses together. They pulled back and smiled as their eyes met. "C'mon. Let's start painting!" He nodded. Then the young mouse lovers got the eggs, paint, and brushes and brought them back out to the picnic table where they began to paint the eggs. Both had a fun time painting, and neither got any dye on them or their clothes. Once they got down to the last couple of eggs, Minnie decided to make a little gift for Mickey.

"Why don't you go ahead and call our friends? I can paint these last ones."

"I can help you," he replied.

"Thanks, Mickey. But I wanna make a special egg just for you, and I don't want you to see it till it's done," she smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Now you go call the others and I'll fix your little surprise."

"Can't I have a little hint?" He leaned closer and gently nudged her side. She giggled.

"No. I want you to be surprised."

"Just a little hint?" She decided to give him a little something. She gave him a playful peck on the side of his lips.

"Nope. You'll just have to be patient," she giggled.

"Phooey..." he said with a half-way grin. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, dear. You don't have long to wait," she smiled, then nuzzled her side against his reassuringly. "Now, why don't you go call the others?"

"Roger!" he responded. He got up and started to his house, then stopped and turned to her. "Leave that last egg. Don't paint it."

"How come?" Minnie asked curiously. She saw a grin spread across his face.

"Because I'm gonna paint it myself and surprise you." She felt her insides melt.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He smiled at her, then turned and walked back inside. Minnie turned back to her painting and continued. Meanwhile, Mickey called Donald, Daisy and Goofy, and invited them over to the Easter party. Everyone accepted the invitation and said that they'd all be over shortly. After he hung up, he walked back to the door leading out to his backyard and stopped.

"Can I come back out now?" he called to his lover.

"Yes. I'm done," she called back. He stepped through the door and out into his backyard and saw Minnie sitting at the picnic table. He couldn't help but smile. She was sitting at the table, wearing her Easter best, and had a Easter basket sitting on the table. She was tying a yellow ribbon around the handle of the basket and fixing the green grass-like material in the basket around the eggs. As he approached her, he could hear her humming merrily. He always loved her kind and happy nature. As he walked up, she turned and saw him and instantly smiled her warm and loving smile at him.

"Whaddaya think?" she asked, gesturing to the basket. He walked up to the bench, sat down, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as her back rested against his front. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her and him embrace her.

"It looks great. But it could never compare to you," he whispered warmly.

"Oh, Mickey... You're so sweet," she cooed. Mickey leaned in and gently nuzzled the back side of her neck. She let out a soft and happy moan at the feel of his lips and hot breath upon her skin. She placed one hand on his, on her stomach, and raised her other hand behind her and rested it on the back of his neck, capturing him in a backward embrace. She also wrapped her tail around him as well.

"I love you, baby," she purred softly.

"I love you, too, doll," he murmured. Minnie turned her head so that she faced him and they brushed their lips together. They each pulled back and smiled tenderly as she leaned against him, nuzzling her cheek onto his shoulder.

"Are the others coming over?" she asked.

"Yup. Everyone said they'd be right over, so they should be here soon," he replied. Minnie giggled.

"I wonder if we'll lose any eggs this year?"

"I'm not sure. Finding rotten eggs isn't fun." Minnie giggled at the sour face Mickey made. Then he also began to chuckle. Then he picked up the last egg that hadn't been painted. "Now, I'm going to paint this egg for you." She lifted her head off his shoulder.

"You don't have to, you know."

"Want to. Going to," he smiled firmly. She smiled warmly at him, then tilted her head upward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Now no peeking. Got it?"

"Aw, phooey..." she muttered playfully, then giggled. He made a spinning motion with his right index finger, so she slipped her legs out from under the table and moved them over to the opposite side of the bench.

"Now don't you go looking for that egg I painted for you!" she informed.

"I won't. Don't worry," he replied. Then he began to paint it. With her back facing away from him, Minnie propped her forearm and elbow up on the table and crossed one leg over the other as she waited. After a few minutes, Mickey finished painting the egg and laid it upon the table.

"Done. Can I put it in the basket?"

"Hold on a sec. Close your eyes.

"Okay..." Minnie slid the basket over where she could see, got out the egg she painted for him, got up and dashed into his house where she wrapped it in a paper towel and placed it in the refrigerator, then dashed back outside and sat back down at the table, facing him. "Okay. You can open your eyes." Mickey opened his eyes. "I wanna wait until later before I give you the egg I painted for you," she smiled.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll wait till later, too, " he smiled. "Now close your eyes." She did as she was told and closed her eyes. Mickey got up and dashed into his house where he wrapped his egg in a paper towel and placed it in the refrigerator, luckily not finding hers, and dashed back outside where he resumed his spot at the table. "Okay. You can open them now." She opened her eyes and met his smile. "We'll wait until later before we give each other our Easter eggs." Minnie turned her frame around so that her side was facing his front and her back was facing the table, placing her hands on the seat on either side of her as she faced Mickey with a smile.

"How about we relax in the hammock while we wait for our friends to get here?" she suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Sure. I don't see why not," he replied. He stood up and took her hand. She smiled as she stood up in front of him.

"I have a little more time with you all to myself, and I'd like to use it," she smiled warmly and slyly.

"You read my mind again," he grinned. They each chuckled as they took each others hands and touched their noses together. They pulled back, and smiled. Then they walked over to the hammock and climbed onto it. Mickey lied down on his back and Minnie curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and shoulder and one hand on his chest. He rested one hand on her side and the other on her hand on his chest. It was a very peaceful day. And Mickey and Minnie were both enjoying it to it's fullest extent. She sighed happily and contently as she nuzzled herself against him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. They also intertwined their tails as they lay cuddled up together.

"Happy Easter, Minnie," Mickey whispered. She tilted her head so that her eyes met his own.

"Happy Easter, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly. They each leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled as she gently stroked his chest with her fingers.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he smiled as he gently rubbed her back. Then they leaned in and kissed. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and cuddled close to him with a soft and contended sigh as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. After laying there a few more minutes, Minnie tilted her head to look up at her sweetheart.

"You know something? I could just lay here with you all day," she smiled.

"So could I. But our friends will be over soon," he replied.

"Well, we still have tomorrow and any other day we want," she said.

"There you go reading my mind again," he grinned. She chuckled. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, she grinned slyly.

"Who's doing the mind reading now, eh?" Both young mouse lovers chuckled, then leaned close and touched their noses together. Minnie pulled back and Mickey noticed the sly smile on her face. Suddenly, she eased herself over top of him, placing her legs on either side of him and resting the front of her body against his as her face hovered only inches from his. She also raised one hand to his cheek and began to stroke it with her fingertips. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him. Being a small, young mouse, she only weighed around twenty to twenty-five pounds anyway, and he could easily support her light weight. Their smiles met for a couple of peaceful seconds before she closed the distance between them and began to nuzzle her nose against his.

"I love you, kiddo," he whispered.

"I love you, sweetie," she uttered. She pulled her head up a little as her smile met his.

"Thanks for helping me decorate for the party, Minnie," he smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled. "I wanted to help you. Besides, we're both throwing this party." She leaned down and nuzzled her cheek against his chest and the top of her head under his chin as she gave a happy and content sigh.

"Mmm... I love you, Mickey," she uttered.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he murmured. She pulled back up a little and brushed her lips against his as she began to stroke his cheek with her fingertips. He returned the action by moving one hand up to the back of her head and began to stroke the back of it, gently running his fingers through her brunette her. After about five seconds, the each broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. Just then, they heard a couple of vehicles pull up and stop, followed by the sound of car doors closing.

"They're here," Mickey announced.

"Time to get this Easter party started!" Minnie said excitedly, then giggled. She eased off him and they both sat up on the hammock as they waited for their friends. She then brushed her shoulder against his. "Happy Easter, sweetheart," she smiled.

"Happy Easter, doll," he smiled. They leaned close and touched their noses together. Pulling back, he got out of the hammock and took her hand. She smiled up at him as she stood up next to him.

"Hi, Mickey! Hi, Minnie!" The mice turned and saw Donald, Daisy and Goofy walking up to them, all carrying their Easter baskets.

"Hi, guys!" the mice greeted. "Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter!" everyone said.

"Thanks for inviting us over," Daisy said.

"You're welcome," both mice said.

"We wouldn't want to miss an Easter party!" Donald said.

"Especially one of yours," Goofy added.

"So you're ready to start the egg hunt, huh?" Minnie asked with a knowing grin.

"You know it!" Donald said excitedly.

"And you've got your eggs and baskets ready, eh?" Mickey asked with a grin.

"Yessiree! We're ready to start huntin' eggs!" Goofy said.

"Wonderful!" Minnie said excitedly.

"Great!" Mickey said equally.

"C'mon, everybody! Let's start the egg hunt!" Minnie cheered, the giggled.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Mickey agreed.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy all began the egg hunt. They each took turns hiding the eggs. One person would hide them, while the others would look for them. After each friend had their turn at hiding and at finding, they all decided to take a little rest. They all put the eggs they had back into their baskets and placed them on the top of the picnic table for the time being.

"Whew! I could go for a drink," Mickey said.

"Me, too," Minnie said. "How about some lemonade?"

"Sure!" he replied. She giggled.

"You got it, sweetie! Who else wants some lemonade?" Minnie asked.

"I do!" Donald replied.

"Me, too!" Goofy said.

"Me, three!" Daisy said.

"Okay. I'll whip up a pitcher," Minnie said.

"I'll give ya a hand, Minnie," Mickey mentioned.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled appreciatively, then gave him a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arm around his.

"Anything we can do to help?" Daisy asked. Minnie thought for a second.

"No thanks, Daisy. Mickey and I can get the lemonade," she replied.

"But if you want to, you can go ahead and get the horseshoes and badminton set out of the garage," Mickey mentioned.

"Will do. A-hyuck!" Goofy responded.

"We'll meet you guys back out here in a few," Mickey said.

"Got it!" Donald responded.

"See ya in a bit," Minnie said. Then the mice walked inside arm-in-arm and began to prepare the lemonade for their friends.

"Are you up for a game of badminton and horseshoes, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"You betcha!" she replied with an eager smile. Minnie then turned to Mickey fully and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her front against his. "Thanks for helping me with the lemonade, Mickey," she smiled.

"Oh, gosh. You're welcome, Minnie. I wanted to help you," he smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Mickey..." she cooed. She then leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her. After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled.

"You know, the others might wonder what's taking us so long," he grinned.

"Ohh, let 'em wonder," she smiled slyly, then leaned close and touched her nose to his. After a few seconds of nose nuzzling, they each pulled back and smiled as they stared into each others eyes. Minnie giggled. "C'mon. We better get this lemonade out to the others before they come to check on us."

"Yeah. We wouldn't want any interruptions," Mickey grinned.

"I know I wouldn't..." Minnie grinned, bumping her hip against his gently.

"Neither would I..." he grinned, nudging his hip against hers. Both chuckled, then got the pitcher of lemonade and cups and made their way back outside. As they walked out to the table, Minnie giggled and gently nudged her hip into Mickey's as she walked next to him. He chuckled and gently nudged his hip into hers. Both shared a little laugh together as they got to the table and sat the stuff down on it. Just then, Donald, Daisy and Goofy had found the horseshoes and badminton set and made their way around the side of Mickey's house.

"We got the horseshoes!," Daisy laughed.

"And we found the badminton!" Goofy added.

"And we've got the lemonade!" Minnie giggled.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy!, oh, boy!" Donald said happily.

"Come and get it, fellas!" Mickey said. Mickey and Minnie handed out the cups and poured their friends each a cup of cold lemonade, then the Fab Five sat down at the picnic table. Mickey and Minnie sat side-by-side on one side of the table, while Donald and Daisy sat side-by-side on the other end, along with Goofy. Everyone sat and drank their lemonade as they talked and laughed about different things. Once everybody had finished their drinks...

"Who's up for a game of horseshoes?" Mickey asked, setting his empty cup on the picnic table.

"I am!" Minnie said excitedly, raising her hand.

"Me, too!" Donald, said.

"Me, three!" Daisy agreed.

"Me, four! A-hyuck!" Goofy added. Then everyone began to play a few games of horseshoes together, and all had a great time. And no one ended up injured.

"Bad minton, anyone?" Minnie asked, picking up a racket.

"Count me in!" Mickey said, raising his hand.

"I'm game!" Daisy said.

"I'm in!" Donald added.

"I'm up for it!" Goofy said.

Everyone then played a few games of badminton together, and all had a grand time doing so. After playing a few games, and not losing the birdie, they all rested at the picnic table while they had another round of lemonade. After resting for about a half hour, they all decided to hunt the eggs again. Everyone hide took their turn hiding the eggs. One would hide the eggs while the others waited at the front of Mickey's house on his front porch. They all decided, via a game of drawing numbers written on pieces of paper from a basket, what order they would hide the eggs. Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy all had their turn, and Goofy was the last person to hide the eggs.

He called the rest of the group, informing them that all the eggs were hid, and they all got their baskets and made their way to the backyard to begin their egg hunt. All had a wonderful time hunting the eggs. Once they finished, they counted all the eggs to make sure they found all of them, but found out there were two eggs missing.

"Hey, Goofy? Do you remember where you hide the last two eggs?" Mickey asked. The tall dog scratched his head as he racked his brains trying to think of where he hid the last two, but he couldn't remember.

"Sorry, Mick. I can't remember where I hid them."

"That's alright, Goofy. We'll just keep looking for them," Minnie replied.

"Sure! With all of us looking for it, I'm sure we're bound to find it sooner or later," Mickey added. "We'll split up into teams and look for it."

"I've got my partner!" Minnie smiled at Mickey as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Donald and Daisy? You two look on the west side of the yard," Mickey said.

"Ay, ay!" both ducks replied.

"And Goofy? You check the east side of the yard, while Mickey and I check the main back," Minnie said.

"Got it!" the dog replied.

"Then let's start the hunt!" Mickey said cheerfully. With that, everybody took their assigned positions and began the search for the lone egg. "Are you ready to start the hunt, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"You bet! This is a job for detective Minnie! And my handsome partner, detective Mickey!" Minnie smiled cheerfully and playfully, giving her lover's arm a gentle squeeze with the mention of his name.

"Oh, gosh..." he blushed. She giggled and kissed him on his cheek. "C'mon. Let's start the egg hunt," he said.

"Yes sir, detective Mickey!" she smiled, giving his hip a gentle nudge with her own. Both chuckled, then began to look for the eggs together. The young mice checked everywhere they thought to look for the eggs, but didn't either of the lost two. After a while of looking, they decided to take a little break and sat down on the back porch together.

"Where could those eggs be?" Minnie questioned.

"I have no idea..." Mickey replied. Then a thought came to his mind. He turned and looked up at one of the flower pots sitting on the banister. "Hmmm..." he pondered.

"What is it, Mickey?" she asked curiously.

"We haven't checked those flower pots yet, have we?"

"Un-uh. Not yet." He stood up, prompting her to stand as well.

"You know how they say something is always in the last place you look?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is the last place I know to look."

"I'll help you." Mickey and Minnie began to search the few flower pots for the last two eggs. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised. Everyone loses an egg or so on Easter," she snickered.

"Yeah. It wouldn't exactly be Easter without losing at least one," he grinned.

"Egg-xactly!" she chuckled. Both shared a laugh. As the young, male mouse ran his hand through the flowers, he felt something oval-shaped and hard.

"I found one!" The young, brunette female mouse quickly joined her companion.

"Great work, detective Mickey!" she complimented happily and proudly, giving him a high five. "Now there's just one more left."

"I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Dunno. But at least you found one."

"Correction. WE found one," he smiled.

"You're the one found it," she pointed out with a light smile as she stepped closer to him and took his hands into hers.

"We found it, and that's that," he grinned firmly.

"Oh, Mickey..." she chuckled as she leaned close and touched her nose to his lovingly. They pulled back after their nose nuzzle, and stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"C'mon. Let's put this egg with the others and see how our friends are doin'," he smiled.

"Right beside ya," she smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Leaving their hands intertwined, they stepped off the porch and over to the picnic table, where they placed the egg in their basket. But before they could check up on their friends, they heard their friends coming around the side of the house.

"Didja find anything?" Donald asked.

"Yep. We found one egg," Mickey answered.

"That leaves just one more, Minnie said. "How'd you guys do?"

"Nothing," Daisy replied.

"No egg," Goofy answered.

"Sorry," Donald responded.

"Aw, that's alright, fellas. Maybe we'll find it another time," Mickey said lightly.

"Why don't we sit down and take a break?" Minnie suggested. Everyone nodded in response. The Fab Five then sat down at the picnic table as they rested from their single-egg hunt. They sat in the same way they had earlier as they discussed where they had looked, and about different things. Suddenly, a breeze begun to blow. At first, it started off slow, but then a rather strong gust came by, blowing against the pine tree overlooking the picnic table where the group sat. Unbeknownst to the group, a certain lost item became dislodged form a tree branch above, and became a victim of gravity, landing dead on top of Donald's head...

SPLAT!

"Found it..." the mallard grumbled. Everybody, including Donald, began to laugh.

"Now I remember where I hid it!" Goofy said.

"Thanks for the heads up..." Donald mumbled, removing the eggshell fragments from his sailor hat. But even he had to laugh about it, which he did, along with everybody else.

The Fab Five sat at the picnic table for a while longer, talking and laughing about the day's events, among other things, until it was almost dark out. Everyone also ate a couple of eggs too. Donald, Daisy and Goofy thanked the mice for the good time, and left, leaving the two mouse lovers alone. Not that they minded anyway... Mickey and Minnie got their basket, cups and pitcher, and made their way back inside where they washed and dried the pitcher and cups, and put them up.

"See, Mickey? I told you not to worry about today," Minnie said, leaning against the counter with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you did. And you were right. It was a good Easter party," Mickey replied, leaning against the counter next to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled softly, then nuzzled her head upon his shoulder. Suddenly, he remembered something...

"Oh, yeah... My little surprise." She lifted her head.

"Oh, yeah! I still have my little gift for you." He then walked over to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out something wrapped in a paper towel. "Is that where you hide it?" she asked.

"Yep. I didn't want you to find it before I could give it to you," he said.

"Good thing you didn't find my little Easter present for you," she grinned. He stepped close to her and unwrapped the paper towel, revealing a red-painted egg with eyes and a mouth painted on it. She knew it was painted up to look like him. And she thought it was adorable.

"Happy Easter, Minnie," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey!" she gushed as she took the egg and held it. She then looked up at him with her eyes gleaming. "Oh, I love it!" She then lunged at him, throwing her arms around him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Aw, gee... You're welcome," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you like it." She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Oh, I do. I love it." Her smile widened. "But I love you more." She leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek, making him grin a goofy grin and her chuckle. "Now it's time for me to give you your little gift." She pulled away, set her egg on the counter top, letting it lean against the wall, and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out the round object with the paper towel wrapped around it and turned back to him.

"You hid yours in there too?" he asked.

"Yup," she giggled. "I had to hide it someplace you wouldn't find it until I could give it to you." She stepped close to him and unwrapped the paper towel, revealing a pink-painted egg, with eyes and a mouth painted on it, as well as a bow tied onto it's head. He knew it was painted up to look like her. And he thought it was cute.

"Happy Easter, Mickey," she smiled.

"Oh, golly..." he smiled as he took the egg into his hands. He then raised his gaze to hers. "I love it, Minnie." He then wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Thank you." She chuckled.

"You're welcome," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you like it." He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I do. I love it." His smiled widened. "I love you more though." He then kissed her on her forehead.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed. She leaned up and kissed him on the side of his lips. He gently set his egg on the counter next to hers, making the side of his touch hers.

"There. They're better when they're together. That's how they should be," Mickey smiled warmly.

"Side by side. Together forever. Just like us," Minnie smiled lovingly. They chuckled and touched their noses together. Pulling back, their smiles and eyes met. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," he smiled. They each leaned closed and pressed their lips together in a deep, loving,  
and passionate kiss, her leg going up behind her. Mickey felt his spine shiver when he tasted his lover's tongue and he heard her moan from the feeling. She pulled back and giggled.

"I found something else this Easter."

"What's that?" She giggled.

"Your tonsils." Both chuckled.

"Mind if I look for yours?" he asked with a devious grin.

"I'd love for you to. Search all ya want," she smiled slyly. They leaned close and pressed their lips together, her leg rising behind her. Minnie felt her spine quiver pleasurably when she tasted her lover's tongue, making her moan from the sensation. He pulled back and chuckled.

"Found them."

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled. Both mice shared a chuckle, then stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled. "Happy Easter, sweetie."

"Happy Easter, doll."

Mickey and Minnie leaned close and brushed their lips together once one, before pulling back and embracing one another. Minnie nuzzled her head onto Mickey's shoulder and sighed happily and contently as she nestled herself in his warm and loving embrace. He held her petite body close to his as she held him in her loving and warm embrace. They held each other close and tight as they stood, both feeling happy and thankful that their Easter party went well. But what they were the happiest and most thankful for, was that they got to spend it together.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad Unit 19: I want to wish everybody a safe, healthy, and happy Easter. Happy Easter, everyone! Take care, and God bless.


End file.
